Armageddon ~ Ragnarok: Chapter Seven
A few weeks had passed and the team had now been completely healed of their ailments and they had all managed to be cheerful and prepared for what was now to come on the rest of their adventure. They had previously been given many gifts by the townspeople and were praised as heroes for ending the Nefarious Sterling gang attacks, as they had stolen valuables from nearly everyone and were planning to steal from the royal family, so they really appreciated their being there and nearly treasured them as much as their king and royal commanders. Everyone had recently managed to purchase new armor, or be given new armor with their luck. Weapons were also a high reward for them, especially with all the money they had gotten for the reward. The most prominent changes were in Ace, Melanie and Tayler. Ace and Melanie had both had something that they never really had before; money. Ace had managed to keep his beautiful locks of chocolate hair in perfect condition through the new change of clothing. He now wore a long-sleeved black shirt with thick white collars with silver cuff-links which matched his new breastplate in it's Celtic design. He now had a neck-guard and silver shoulder-guards. Below his sleeves and cuffs he had light silver gauntlets. On his legs were tight white pants with black greaves leading to his pointed black steel shoes. His sword was a gift from his now deceased mother, and so he kept it holstered in his new black leather belt and scabbard. Melanie, on the other hand, had worn something much more feminine. She wore a black and white plaid skirt and a white tank-top, keeping colors much like her brother's. She had the same silver breastplate, neck-guard and silver shoulder-guards in the exact same Celtic design. She had the same gauntlets which protect her delicate arms from the snap of her new bow and had black greaves into black, heeled, ankle boots. Her weapon was a pristine silver bow with Celtic designs around all of it with sterling silver arrows. She didn't know how to use it very well, but she knew there were similarities to her slingshot, although now it was much easier to fire more powerful attacks. Tayler was the most changed. She was a previous criminal and was now in hiding with her companions, constantly trying to repent for what she did by doing good deeds with her new friends. Her long hair was now died golden to replace the previous jet black it was to hide her identity. She had laurels of light green with dark violet grapes of thin groups on either side of her head, and the rest of her outfit bearing this semi-Grecian appearance as well. The dress she wore appeared sleeveless, but had very short sleeves which were loose and beneath her breasts, nearly larger than Melanie's, was the shirt of the dress secured by a loose violet belt with an alabaster gem in the middle, shaped into a heart. The skirt of the dress was flowing and went down around her ankles. She still wore white ribbon sandals. Her Ribbons of Ariadne were now in a violent-rope variant and over her back was her newest weapon, a war scythe. She saw it necessary for her to have a more reliable weapon. Her new pole-arm was known as a shape-shifting weapon, although she hadn't figured how to shift forms for it yet. John Mitch had a blue variant to his outfit, and his spear was now more of a lance with the head being a diamond shape, the edges connecting to the handle being rigged. He had been able to channel his heat magic better through this new spear. He holstered it behind his back much like Tayler's scythe. Sterling had managed to keep a fairly similar outfit with her dress and weapon, but now she had a black variant to the Celtic armor that was purchased by siblings Ace and Melanie. She had felt confident about her new outfit and with it she bought a necklace that was a silver cross with black etched around the sides and an inner bluish-tinged gem. They had then been in preparation for the feast tonight celebrating the time of peace which had now descended on the capital. They would meet tonight the king and his Seven Generals, whom they had heard were great people and so they were very excited. They met the king briefly in collecting their reward, but other than that they hadn't known much about the man nor his kingdom. A horse-drawn carriage had arrived in the late afternoon to bring them into the town square for all of the festivities. There were large arches leading the way, each with a large inscription of the stone in an ancient language with grape vines twining round each of the pillars in the arch. They had reached the middle of the city, in a very large plaza with an immense fountain in the center, markets lining the sides of the streets making up smaller roads in this plaza and paths to the immense and very beautiful castle of the capital. There were large stages in the middle of each street with a different festivity held on it, one with a group of people who were fighting, another with dancers wearing a costume similar to the one Tayler was wearing. Another stage had held eight people, at the gates of the castle. The king and his seven generals. The horse-drawn carriage pulled right up to the stage and the king looked onto the group of people who stood in front of them. He was a young king, maybe in his thirties. His name was Ted. He had short, messy golden hair, and the purest pools of turquoise sea water for eyes, which were warm and inviting. He wore white robes, tied around his shoulders and from below his waist, wearing a highly decorated violet and turquoise shirt below it. He had two bracelet's of different appearance, a necklace and a magical sword holstered in his belt. "Welcome, friends!" he warmly smiled. Melanie suddenly felt a fluttering feeling in her chest as she then turned so her hair had guarded view of her face to prevent showing the handsome king of her rosy cheeks, flushed with color. "Thank you for inviting us, King Ted." bowed Ace and John Mitch. "It is an honor being in your presence." curtsied Sterling. "H-hi..." stuttered Melanie, awkwardly. "I am sure you know who I am, King Ted Reyes the First." he introduced again. "These are my Seven Generals," he began. "Kreph, Daus, Ythe, Nerul, Vihphaia, Zelic and Lacth." They each bowed and smiled respectively. "Tomorrow, I would like you all to start training." Ted explained. "Alr- wait, what?" asked Ace. "As my sponsor guild of travelers, you need to know how to fight." he smiled. The group of travelers cheered and all hugged in a mass. Being a sponsor guild from a king of any kingdom meant that you were a group of people that were a high caliber group, and definitely a force to be reckoned with. "There will be your training period, and until I am confident with your power, you will then be able to go out and do missions for the Monarch Highland Count, otherwise known as the royal board of missions and will also be able to do some jobs for us from down at the local pub." "But..." Ace began. "We'd love to!" cheered the rest of his friends. He then agreed to appease them and went along with the rest of the festivities that night. They were about to head back to the inn, until the king brought them inside of the castle into a large chambers with a few different things strewn out. There were three sets of bunk beds with scarlet sheets, three mahogany desks and immense bookcases, with a large bay window sitting over the castle gardens three stories below. "H-heaven..." stuttered a drunken John Mitch as he fell onto a bottom bunk and fell into slumber quite easily. Tayler claimed the bunk above him in the eastern end of the room. Melanie claimed the top bunk and Ace the one below her, leaving the final bunk all to Sterling. For now. They were obviously planning to gain another member, but who? The next day they would start vigorous training, the question is, would it go well? Category:Original Story Category:Page made by Monet Category:Armageddon ~ Ragnarok Category:Fanfiction